1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for electrically coupling a coaxial cable to a coaxial cable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in class 439, subclasses 583 and 584 disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Schroder, 3,498,647; Hobart, 3,526,871; Forney, 4,441,781; and Dreyer, 4,557,546. None of the above patents discloses or suggests the present invention.